


「祝福する」

by fried_bogy



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_bogy/pseuds/fried_bogy
Summary: This novel is written in the first person of a Ginga.It is based on the original manga. But it's not an official setup.
Relationships: Hagane Ginga | Gingka Hagane/Ryuga, 銀竜
Kudos: 2





	「祝福する」

意味の曖昧な言葉が周囲で飛び交っていた。  
到着した時すでに浮かれ気味だった街は、じき高揚のピークを迎えようとしている。  
耳慣れない言語の飛び交う通りは祝祭一色に染められて、人々は、見知らぬ旅行者に構っている暇などないと云いたげに夢中になっていた。  
標高の高いこの地へ来たのは調べ物があったからなのだが、図書館でも大学の資料室でも尋ねるべき相手を祝儀に取られてしまい、ここ一週間ほど宿の女主人以外誰とも話さず文献と格闘している。  
深夜まで準備に追われる声が止まない街中で、自分だけ透明になってしまったようで、奇妙な感じだった。それでも祭りの日に居合わせたのは幸運だったと思う。話している言葉は訛りが強すぎて解らないが、調べ物に関係があることくらいは予想がついた。久しぶりに表へ出たのは仕事の目処が立ったからだが、夕刻から始まる祭りを見ておきたかったのだ。それに、この街の雰囲気も感じておきたかった。  
人波を縫って歩いていると、すぐそばで幼い歓声が上がった。眼線を追いかければ両脇に並ぶ窓やバルコニーから色取り取りの細かな紙片が笑顔と共にこぼれ落ちる。通りを埋める紙吹雪は祝いの始まりを告げ、街を変えた。小さな一団が横を走り抜け、前方でなにかを避け二つに分かれた。最後尾の子供が不思議そうな顔で仰ぎ、通り過ぎて行く。  
期待はしていたが、来てくれるかどうかは賭けみたいなものだった。  
帰るまでに現れなければそのまま去るつもりで居た。街に満ちるハレの気と、溢れ出した仮装の群れが、彼の異質さを覆い隠していた。だが横をすれ違う者たちは、皆一様にぎくりとして遠巻きにすり抜けて行く。  
彼のところまで真っ直ぐに道が出来ていた。  
その道を彼が歩んで来る。腕を伸ばしても届かない、ぎりぎりの場所で立ち止まる。  
「何を惚けている」  
懐かしい尊大な声が俺の名を呼んだ。  
新しい、峻厳な顔をして。  
彼が不死なのか、時を多く持っているだけなのかは不明のままだったが、どちらにしても──俺と同様──少年の時間は過ぎていた。  
互いの変化を確かめるように俺たちは眺め合った。十年という歳月は、衝突する視線に耐えかねたように、あいだで溶けて消え去った。  
「ベイバトルしようぜ」  
「いいだろう」  
フロートが、長い躰をきしませてゆっくり動き出した頃、俺たちは街を離れた。祭りは見られないが、そんなことは構わない。祝祭は毎年訪れる。だがこの瞬間は、いつ巡り合えるか予想がつかない。  
鋭い岩の並び立つ荒野で彼と向かい合った。呼吸を整え、意識を集中させる。たましいをベイに乗せる。視線の先に彼を見て──なにも考えず、ランチャーを引き絞った。  
灼熱と轟音がぶつかり合い爆風を巻き起こした。  
朱と蒼の光が膨れ上がる。二つの光が渦を巻き、柱になって天に届く。  
久しぶりに見たエルドラゴの光はこの星の原始を連想させた。高温のあまり触れるもの全てを溶かしてしまうそれは、同時に全てを包含する混沌だ。朱い光はこの星の命の色だ、だから俺たちは、眼を逸らすことが出来ない。そして竜はこの星のエネルギーそのもの。俺たちが受け取り、呑まれ、最後に還るところ。  
二つの光が上空から地上を目指していた。光の中で、ベイが互いの躰を刻みつけるように鬩ぎ合っている。闘っているのに、まるで一つの事を成し遂げようとして見えるのは何故だろう。けどそれはきっと、叶う事のない幻が、映っているに過ぎないのだろう。

闘いは一撃で終わった。  
地に深く穿った穴から飛び出したベイを、俺たちは同時に掌で迎え入れた。これ以上の攻防はベイへの負担になるだけだったし、互いの力を推し量るには、その一撃で十分だった。街へ戻ると人々は酷く沸き立っていて、女主人が云うには、竜を見た、というのが、その理由であるとのことだった。彼は何の感慨もなさそうに表を見下ろしていたが、それでも随分長いあいだ、窓辺を動かなかった。  
はじめ、彼は来るのを拒んだ。だが祭りの日くらいお前の街を見ておけよ、と云うと、一族の特徴である細い瞳孔を向けてじっと俺を見た。  
『知ってるんだろ？あそこは竜の街だ。お前自身の血が残っているかは解らないけど、でもお前の一族だよ』  
彼の横に、併走して行くものが在るという事実は俺を慰めた。この街は、彼が時の彼方へ完全に去ってしまうのを繋ぎ止めてくれるだろう。そして彼がほんのわずかでも人と繋がっていれば、その強いたましいに、満足の笑みを浮かばせることが出来る相手にも、きっとまた巡り会える。それに、時間はお前の敵じゃない。いつかそういうものとして生まれたわけがお前に解る時が来る。そんな気が俺はしているんだ。  
残念なのは、それを知ったお前の姿を俺は見られないだろうってこと。  
「なあ知ってるか？ 今日はさ、俺の誕生日でもあるんだぜ？」  
「…………だからどうした」  
「だからさ、」  
名前を呼んでくれよ、竜牙。  
俺の名を呼ぶお前の声は、なににも代え難い言祝ぎ。  
お前に会えて良かった。  
お前の存在を。  
お前が存在する事を。お前が存在するこの場所を、俺は、

了

**Author's Note:**

> 2013.7.6
> 
> The setting of the "Dragon Clan" lets our imaginations soar.
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos！ I'm very happy.


End file.
